deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Danny Phantom vs Ben Tennyson/@comment-28383891-20160505063053/@comment-27464497-20160529152207
@Krusher1 You seem to be suffering under the delusion that Alien X is immune to everything. I have never once claimed that Alien X is immune to anything and everything. You saying that implies you haven't actually read my comments. I explicitly state that Alien X has resistance (and in some cases, complete immunity) to pretty much all of Danny's abilities. I gave an example about this before, just because I say a character like Bane can't defeat a character like Sage Of Six Paths Naruto, doesn't mean that I'm saying Naruto is unbeatable. If a celestialsapien is vulnerable to say, having it's abilities copied by Aggregor, then it can certainly be overshadowed. 1.) Non sequitur. Just because Celestialsapiens can have their powers absorbed doesn't mean they are also susceptible to other completely unrelated powers. (In this case possession) 2.) Danny can't absorb powers like Kevin Levin or Aggregor. So bringing up absorbing powers doesn't help you in any way. 3.) Even if Danny could absorb powers and tried to absorb Alien X's abilities, Danny would then gain personalities and be locked in pointless debate for who knows how long. Making it unreliable in an actual fight. This is the reason why Aggregor wanted to absorb the powers of a baby Celestialsapien. Because Celestialsapiens get personalities when they mature, so by absorbing the powers of a baby, he would have all the powers of a Celestialsapien without needing to deliberate with multiple personalities to perform even basic functions like moving. What makes this even funnier is Ben has experience fighting other Celestialsapiens. So even if Danny did have Alien X's power, he would not only be useless by just standing there arguing with himself, Ben would be able to take him down with even greater ease than when he fought Galactic Gladiator. Also, if Ben was paranoid enough to build in safeties to the omnitrix to keep Albedo from accessing Alien X, he would surely never risk turning into Alien X in front of a being that could possibly control it. That safety lock was only in Ultimate Alien. And to unlock Alien X, Gwen and Kevin were given special keys to put into the Ultimatrix. In Omniverse, Alien X is not locked as Ben has transformed into Alien X by complete accident. There were no keys and Kevin and Gwen were miles away from the scene at Gwen's college campus. So this gives us two possibilities; 1.) Alien X is locked, but Ben can unlock the transformation anytime he wants. So going on about how inaccessible Alien X is is pointless, as Ben can transform into him at any given time. Something Ben has been shown to be capable of doing. 2.) The most likely option. Alien X just isn't locked in Omniverse. Ben has more control over Alien X than he has ever had before. So controlling it isn't really a problem for him. You are all also overlooking a seldom used ability of Danny Phantom, which is the ability to phase into technology. Oh, boy. I love this argument. 1.) Danny only used his powers to go inside his laptop while he was playing a MMO with his friends Sam and Tucker. While in the game he didn't have any real control of the game itself or the laptop he was playing it on. He could only use his powers in the game. 2.) It is at best, a No limits fallacy. Danny doesn't have anywhere near the level of technology control you are claiming he has. He has very little control of technology in the first place. Yet you are claiming he can casualy shut down technology as advanced and as durable as the Omnitrix because he was able to go inside a video game on his laptop that one time. 3.) You are assuming that Danny would somehow know exactly how the Omnitrix works and you are giving Danny powers he doesn't actually have. You are assuming that because Danny used his powers to go inside a game on his laptop that one time that Danny has complete control over all technology he possesses. Which is false. As the only time he possesed technology, he only could use his powers in the video game and had no cotrol over the computer he was playing it on whatsoever. 4.) The Omnitrix gives Ben possesion immunity in his alien and human forms. So the Omnitrix itself is likely safe from possesion as well. Danny does not have control over technology, he could only use his powers to go inside a video game he was playing. That's far from the control you are implying Danny has. I really recommend you read my response again. Because it's obvious you know nothing about Ben.